diangelofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Regular Di'angelo
Regular Di'angelo In Los Angeles at Di'angelo and Domino's apartment... Di'angelo goes outside to the mailbox to get the mail. ''Di'angelo opens the letter he gets and reads it.'' Di'angelo: Aw, man! Domino: What dude? Di'angelo: We're getting laid off for the week! Domino: Man, that '''does '''suck. Di'angelo: What are we gonna do, manje? Domino: We'll have to get a temp job. Di'angelo: Aww... not a temp job! Domino: Sorry, dude. Unless you want us to get kicked out, we have to do it. Di'angelo: Auggh! Fine... Domino: I'll just go on the internet and-- Di'angelo: Don't touch my laptop! Domino: Dude, relax. What do you think I have a iPhone for? Di'angelo: Man, don't get mad at me for being jumpy. The last time you were on Toshiba, you deleted everything. Took me '''forever '''to get all my programs back. Domino: Man, that was a mistake. Sorry. When I get my own laptop, I won't mess with yours. For now, I have my iPhone. Di'angelo: Whatever, dude. '''In San Diego at the Park Mordecai and Rigby work and live at. Rigby: Auggh! We have too much work to do! Mordecai: Yeah, I bet Benson's doing it just because he hates us. Rigby: Forget this! I'm gonna slack off. Mordecai: Dude, you know Benson's gonna yell at us if we slack off again. Rigby: Man, I don't care! We have twice '''the amount of chores we regularly do! Mordecai: Fine. If you get fired, don't come crying to me when you go hungry on the streets. Rigby: Okay, I won't slack off. We need someone else to do these jobs. Mordecai: Yeah, like who? Rigby: I don't know! Someone else! Mordecai: We could hire someone else and have them do the work for us for the week. Rigby: That's what I'm to say! We need someone '''else to do these jobs! Mordecai: We'll put a ad in the paper. Rigby: A ad in the paper? No, you put it on the internet so you get the cool people. Mordecai: Ugh, fine. But, you better be right dude. Rigby: I will. Believe me. Mordecai: You always say that. Rigby: Auggh! Just trust me this time! Mordecai: Okay, okay. I trust you. They go into the computer room in the house. Mordecai: Man, there are too many websites. Which one do I put it on? Rigby: Ugh, I don't know! Just anyone of them. Mordecai: Dude, most of these cost money to post a ad. Rigby: Well, go on a free one then. Mordecai: Duh, dude. Rigby: How about that one? Freeads.com. Mordecai: Yeah, whatever, dude. At least we don't have to pay. Rigby: Yeah, then, we'll find the coolest people fast. Mordecai: What makes you so sure of that? Rigby: Cool people don't go on websites where you have to pay. Mordecai: Okay, man. Alright, I uploaded the ad. We should have a reply soon. Rigby: Let's play video games while we wait. Mordecai: Super Dig Champs? Rigby: But, you always get Player 1. Mordecai: But, you suck at the game anyway. Rigby: Shut up! I don't suck at the game! You do! Mordecai: Haha. C'mon, let's play. Rigby: Fine! In Los Angeles, back at Di'angelo and Domino's apartment. Domino: Hey dude. Di'angelo: What? Domino: I'm on Freeads.com and there's a job in San Diego to work at a park for a week. That's exactly the job we need. Di'angelo: Well? Reply. Domino: Fine. Di'angelo: Working at a park? That sounds so easy. Domino: Yeah, raking leaves and stuff. Di'angelo: Easiest job ever. Domino: And, it's only like a hour and a half away from us. Unlike this job in Nevada. Di'angelo: So, we're gonna work there? Domino: Sure. Di'angelo: It'd be cooler if we could stay there and not at a motel. But, what park would let us sleep in the park? Domino: Yeah, like they have a big house right on the grounds to stay in. Di'angelo: If they do, that'd be crazy. Domino: Alright, I replied. Let's start packing. Di'angelo: What? We don't wear clothes. Domino: Naw, I mean the other things. Di'angelo: What other things? Domino: Never mind. I got it. I'll just Di'angelo: Can I take Toshiba? Domino: Yeah... dude. I'm pretty sure you can. Di'angelo: Good. I can't be away from Facebook or Twitter too long. Domino: (facepalm) Ugh... those websites are for losers and girls. Di'angelo: at him Domino: Ugh... never mind. Di'angelo: Are you calling me a loser? Domino: I said, never mind. Di'angelo: You were calling me a loser! Domino: Yeah, cause, you stay on Facebook more than the girls the dude made it for! Di'angelo: You're a turd! Domino: No, YOU'RE '''a turd! FluffBall: Let's settle this. You two are '''BOTH turds. soda and walks away Di'angelo: Eh, I guess I can agree on that. Domino: Me too. Di'angelo: Wanna pack now? Domino: Sure. They start packing and get on the road before they hit the hard traffic. Back to San Diego with Mordecai and Rigby... Mordecai and Rigby go back into the computer room an hour later. Mordecai: Dude, we got a reply! Rigby: Really? Mordecai: Yeah, they said they're coming now. Rigby: See, I told you the internet is the best place to get people for jobs. Mordecai: I guess you were right then. I just hope they're not total losers, though. Rigby: They're not. And, it's not gonna matter. They're only here for a week. Mordecai: Yeah, I guess... Rigby: Dude, don't worry. I have a good feeling about these guys. Mordecai: If you have a good feeling about something, it's going to turn out wrong. Rigby: Hey! Mordecai: It's true. Rigby: Just trust me. Mordecai: Ugh... I'm having a hard time doing it. Everytime you do something, it turns out bad. Rigby: Auggh! Fine. Don't trust me, then. I thought you were my friend. Mordecai: I am. You just always screw something up. Rigby: Yeah, that sounds like something my friend would say. Mordecai: Whatever, dude. I'm going to the coffee shop. See you later. Rigby: Don't we have to wait for the temps? Mordecai: I'll be right back. I'm just saying hi to Margaret-- I mean, getting a latte. Rigby: Yeah, right. Back to Di'angelo and Domino on the road in Di'angelo's Corvette. Swarms of cars surround them, honking and making all kinds of noise. Di'angelo: Auggh! Why is it so backed up?! Domino: Outgoing traffic is always like this. You have to go real early in the morning or real late at night to beat the traffic. Di'angelo: horn Hey! Let's go! Man: Shut up! Di'angelo: Don't tell me to shut up! You don't know nuthin' about nuthin'! Man: Oh yeah?! to get out his car Darn, my door's stuck. Domino: Dude, unless you want this to turn into a unnessary fight, I suggest we keep to ourselves. Di'angelo: him Hey manje?! Having door problems?! Hahahahaahahahahahahahahaahaha!!!! Man: I'll get you for this later!! Di'angelo: We'll see about that!! Haha! Domino: Dude, he lives in LA, along with us. Di'angelo: He won't find me. Domino: Your face is always on the front page of the news. Di'angelo: Whatever. He won't find me. And, if he does, I ain't scared him. I got you to back me up, right? Domino: No, you're on your own. Di'angelo: Thanks, a lot dude. I SURE can count on you. Domino: I'll only help you when you get into something on accident. Not this time. Di'angelo: Fine! I'll see you later! Man: I'll be waiting... Back to San Diego with Mordecai and Rigby... Mordecai is in the Coffee Shop with Margaret. Mordecai: Hey Maragret. Margaret: Hey Mordecai. Mordecai: Can I get a coffee to go? Margaret: Why to go? You always drink it in here. Mordecai: Sigh... I have to wait for some temps to come. Category:Comedy Category:Surreal Category:Action Category:Mash-Up